The World of Stubbornness
by Kohaku No Ama No Gawa
Summary: Sesshomaru and Rin meet! Will their stubbornness break the possible love they can have? AU
1. Chapter 1

**The World of Stubbornness**

Summary: This is a sequel to 'Came to me in a dream' it takes place between Chapter 12 and the Epilogue but I guess you would understand it even if you don't read 'Came to me in a dream' anyways this is a SessXRin story but has some InuXKag. Also Inuyasha and Kagome are married but they live with Inuyasha's parents.

Chapter 1

_Kagome's POV_

_Phone rings_

"Hello?"

"Hi Kags! It's me Rin."

"Oh how are you Rin?"

"I'm fine I just wanted to tell you that…"

_Later_

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"I was wondering dose Sesshomaru still live with your parents?"

"Yeah, why."

"I was just wondering if there was enough space for my cousin to live here for a while she is visiting Japan for a while and has no where to stay."

"Oh there's enough space all right." (A/N they live in a mansion)

"So can she stay?"

"I'm pretty sure my parents won't mind, plus I think my mom needs someone new to bother." (A/N He means asking people to go shopping)

Kagome giggled, "Yeah I think they will get along great, Rin is always bothering me to go shopping. Plus I think she and Sesshomaru would look great together."

Inuyasha groaned, "Kags, you've got to give up on matching him, he will never like someone especially with his cold personality. Remember what happened with Kagura?" (A/N sorry to all those SessXKagu fans)

"You never know, unless you try." Kagome said stubbornly "And how should I know that Kagura was related to the guy Sesshomaru hates?"

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Author's note: Ah, there goes Chapter 1. I'm sorry that I haven't put up a story in a while but I will try to update this one every other day so, hopefully I will get this finished by the end of the winter break.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I noticed that I forgot to write one for chapter 1 and 'Came to me in a dream, so this one is for those two and this chapter. I do not own Inuyasha or its characters they rightfully belong to the awesome Rumiko Takahashi._

_Sesshomaru's POV_

'Grr….that girl **will** pay for making me endure that horrid date with Kagura-

"Sesshomaru!" a shrill voice 'said'.

'Grr…how dare that _human_ interrupt me-

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

*glare*

"Son that's sad" said Inutashio

*growl*

"Oh Izayo, I need to ask you something, do you have some time?"

"Sure sweetie, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." The girl replied. (A/N If you haven't noticed, the 'girl' is Kagome since Sesshomaru usually calls her 'miko' I used 'girl' instead because she's not a miko, just for clarification)

"Now, Sesshomaru you need to do more instead of moping about that girl, Kagura I think, anyways you should find something new."

"I'm not moping."

"Yeah, yeah, just think about what I said."

*growl*

'Stupid humans and their idiotic ideas. What do they know about me? How can I be 'moping' about that _thing?_...

_Third person POV_

Outside we see Inutashio peaking in his son's room.

*sigh* 'He REALLY needs a mate to spend some time with.' He thought.

"Oh! Honey, Kagome just told me that her cosin is staying in Japan and is coming here, don't you think this will be the perfect time and girl to get Sesshomaru a mate?"

Inutashio sweatdropped at his wife's frantic ideas but he has to admit it's not a too bad idea considering Sesshomaru needing to find a mate.

Mean while Izayo was thinking about all the grandchildren she and her husband were going to get.

Authors Note: Was that too short? Was Sesshomaru too OOC? I don't think that chapter was good enough maybe even unnecessary but we'll see. Next chapter we will meet Rin! Would that be rushing it?

Oh and I would like to thank Divine Rose for the super long review, I would normally reply to people's reviews but I can't so I'll comment/answer here.

I will make Rin a virgin because seriously, Rin is way too sweet not to be. And Sesshomaru will not be a player

I like only Rin/Sesshy too.

Thanks for the review oh and 'lol' means Laugh out loud which I totally disagree with people using it because most of the time people don't even laugh!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_Third person's POV_

'Now if I was Kagome, where would I be waiting at? Eh, who knows, she's always at different places trying to get everything just right. Pft, it's just me coming, I'll bet that she even prepared for me to stay at a mansion.' Rin thought.

Once Rin found Kagome at the gift shop buying TONNES of gifts and making a silver haired boy carry them she automatically sweat dropped.

"Oh Rin, there you are, I was wondering when you would find me, though it took you a long time."

"Hey in my defense, you are always at different places." Rin said.

"I am?"

"Um…Ka-gome, do you think you can maybe, help me?" the boy said while carrying a mountain of gifts.

"Oh, Rin this is my husband and mate, Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Rin."

"Hi…" Rin said then turned to Kagome and said, "Will he be able to carry all that?"

"Oh, he'll be fine."

'GIRLS, don't they think this is too much?' Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly all the gift fell except one lone snow globe (A/N I LOVE snow globes, they are awesome!)

"See! I told you we had too much stuff." Inuyasha complained.

"Oh, that's nonsense; I think we need a lot more to have too much." Kagome responded and then said, "Oh and pick all those up will you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I agree you can never have too much."

"At least someone agrees with me."

Inuyasha just sweat dropped. "Don't you think we should be going?"

"Oh yes, that reminds me, Rin, you can stay with us for your visit!"

"Are you sure? I mean I would not want to be a bother to you." Rin said while inwardly sighing thinking that she would be safe from the possible mansion.

"Oh, not a problem I mean we have lots of space in our house." Kagome assured.

"Um, don't you think we should be going?" Inuyasha asked realizing that they have not move since the last time he asked.

"Oh, right that completely slipped my mind." Inuyasha sweat dropped once again.

Once they the limo, (finally) Rin just gapped.

"Why is there a limo?"

"Well what else are we supposed to use?" asked Inuyasha thinking that she was dumb or something.

"So you mean you guys take a limo every time you need to get somewhere?"

"Well of course not, I mean I do like to drive." Inuyasha replied while silently wondering if Kagome was serious when she said that Rin was perfect for Sesshomaru.

"So you got out of your way and used a limo?"

"Well we figured that you should ride in something comfortable for your first ride in Japan."

"Wow, thanks Kagome!" Rin replied with a big smile.

'Oh so she doesn't question Kagome when she explains it does she? I am beginning to think that this girl is bipolar, perfect, Sesshomaru will have a handful with this one.' Inuyasha thought evilly as he got into the limo.

"Inuyasha what are you doing there staring at space?"Kagome questioned.

"Oh nothing."

"Are you planning to prank for your brother again?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Nope."

Kagome scoffed, "As if, you are planning something aren't you?"

Inuyasha put on an innocent face, "Aw come on don't you believe me Kags?"

"Now I know you are up to something!"

While Kagome and Inuyasha were arguing, Rin wondered how old Inuyasha's brother is and judging from the way those two argued, she thought that he must be around 8 years old. Rin mentally sighed, 'And here I was hoping my soul mate would be Inuyasha's bother then I could be sisters with Kagome.' Rin thought dejectedly.

Author's Note: Ha-ha, chapter 3 is done :D. Anyways, in case of people asking this question, no, Inuyasha will not hate Rin and think lowly of her; in fact he will treat her like a sister (which she will be).

Oh and I would like to once again thank Divine Rose for THREE reviews! (I can already feel my ego tripling, I'm pathetic) Oh and thanks for the tips you gave me I will try to use them but in a more me way yea….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: (Don't worry there's still be one at the end) I'm so sorry that this chapter toke so long, I had it done but I could not put it on Fanfic 'cause my mom dragged me shopping (I'm not like most females, I hate shopping!). Oh and I don't think that I can finish this before the break ends but that means more chapters yay! Anyways I've kept you waiting long enough.

_Outside Takahashi Mansion; Third person POV_

'I could feel my jaw drop as I stood there gaping! Holy crap (A/N Is that swearing? I hope not 'because I don't want Rin to do that) this is what Kags meant? I was defiantly not expecting this! I mean Kagome seems like the kind of girl who would want a small little cottage at the country side, cliché I know but that's Kagome-

"Hey, could you stop gaping?" Kagome giggled.

*glare*

"Hmp! Well it's not my fault that this house is so enormously huge, with what? Two dozen bedrooms, three living rooms, ten bathrooms, two main kitchens, twenty gardens, and miles of hallways?"

Inuyasha blinked dumbfounded "Hey Kagome, are you sure she's not a stalker"

Kagome giggled, "No, she isn't she is just an awesome guesser. Oh Rin remember that time when I gave you multiple choice questions and you just randomly picked some and got all of them right?"

"Oh yeah, that was cool!" Rin replied.

"It's official I like you." Inuyasha declared.

Rin backed away slowly…

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted clearly angry which in return made Inuyasha press his ears against his head.

"I meant it in a sisterly-brotherly way!" Inuyasha explained.

"Oh." Rin and Kagome said simultaneously.

Just then the front door opened and the person said, "Well I see your back, Inuyasha."

"Oh, is that your dad Inuyasha?" Rin asked innocently.

Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing while leaving the person at the door fume angrily. (A/N I know it's OOC but just think about his position, someone called him Inuyasha's father.)

"Rin that's not my father he's my brother!" Inuyasha said between laughs.

"Oh." Rin said feeling stupid.

"The one time I try to be nice because a guest is here and this is what I get?" Sesshomaru said, "That's it I'm never going to be nice to you ever again." Sesshomaru declared stubbornly.

"But he's not eight." Rin accidently said out loud.

That caused another fit of laughter from the married couple.

"Grr…human you will regret that!"

Rin blinked innocently then, "I have a name you know! You must be really stupid if you can't figure that out."

Sesshomaru stomped away in anger and frustration.

"Rin that was genius, I would of never of gotten away with that!" Kagome said while giggling.

"Yeah, I agree!" Inuyasha said.

"I like him!" Rin suddenly pronounced after the laughter died down.

"How could you like that cold hearted jerk?"Inuyasha asked.

"Well for one thing, he's my soul mate; oh don't tell him that though I'll tell him when the time comes." Rin explained.

"Um…yea, sure." Inuyasha said while wondering what is it with people.

'I mean come on that cold hearted thing, love this energetic ball?' Inuyasha looked at Kagome and sweat dropped, 'Well something tells me that I will help them get together wither I like it or not.'

Author's Note: Well it's shorter than last time but it'll do, so how did you like the meeting? I was going to include Inutashio and Izayoi but I didn't feel it fit anyways thanks for reading and thanks to all my reviewers (ahem Divine Rose ahem).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: This one is also for chapter 4, I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_Inside the Takahashi mansion with the Takahashis and Rin; Third person POV_

Here we are at the Takahashi mansion in one of the living rooms, we see here Izayoi and Inutashio Takahashi sitting in a love seat laughing at something Inuyasha and Kagome Takahashi said who are sitting in a three person couch with Rin Higurashi sitting beside Kagome blushing like crazy. Oh and we can't forget a very pissed off Sesshomaru Takahashi sitting in a chair now let's see what they are discussing shall we?

"Really now? Did you really think that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's father?" Inutashio said after a hearted laugh.

"Um…I didn't mean to." Rin said shyly.

'Grr…that human will die for making me endure this humiliation!' Sesshomaru thought.

'**You will do no such thing, Sesshomaru!' the demon inside him countered.**

(A/N **bold – Demon **Normal – Sesshomaru)

'Stay out of this; this has nothing to do with you!'

'**This has everything to do with me that is our future mate! I will not let your foolishness get in the way of what I want!'**

'You cannot possibly think that a lowly _human_ is our mate, do you?'

'**No, I know that she is!'**

'I will-

"Um…Sesshomaru are you arguing with yourself?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

*growl*

"Ha ha ha, the all mighty and great Sesshomaru arguing with himself, and by the looks of it is losing" Inuyasha laughed out.

"Now, Inuyasha stop making fun of him he is already feeling bad from the earlier incident." Kagome warned, worried for his well fare.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin from the corner of his eye, 'Why is that human starring at me?'

'**She is interested in you, do not mess this up! If you don't want her then I will take her myself!'**

'Grr….that human will not be my mate! I already know that she will be trouble.' With that Sesshomaru stormed to his room.

"I think you went too far this time Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Why do you blame me? I hardly said anything. It's himself!" Inuyasha said trying to justify himself.

"I'm sorry Rin; Sesshomaru is just still moping about Kagura." Izayoi said.

"Are you kidding mom? If anything he's mad about the date, he hates her." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, it's actually my fault, I tried to set him up on a date but it turns out that she is related to a demon he hates." Kagome explained.

"Oh." Izayoi and Inutashio said.

Mean while Inuyasha is thinking of all the things Rin can do to annoy Sesshomaru.

Author's Note: Ah-ha victory! Anyways are there any ideas on how to annoy Sesshomaru? I'm thinking an accident once a day, what do you think? Thank you reviewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_Sesshomaru's room w/ Sesshomaru; Third person POV_

It has been three days since Rin's arrival, and she has already annoyed Sesshomaru multiple times here are some flashbacks to fill you in.

Day 1

Rin: Hi Sesshomaru, would you like some grape juice?

Sesshy (A/N I don't feel like writing his whole name): No, now stop skipping you might-

Rin accidently spills juice on Sesshy's new dress shirt.

Rin: Ops?

Sesshy: Ops? Is that all you have to say? That was my new dress shirt!

Rin: Don't worry, I'll fix it!

Rin goes outside to pick flowers and comes back inside.

Rin: Here Sesshomaru.

Rin puts the flowers on the front part of his shirt.

Sesshy: I do not want flowers, now take them off!

Rin pouts: But Sesshomaru!

Inuyasha walks in and double takes Sesshomaru's appearance and starts laughing.

Sesshomaru: Grr…you will pay!

Rin: Inuyasha! Sesshy is being mean to me

Inuyasha: Ha-ha Sesshomaru, you let her give you a nickname?

Sesshy: No I did not.

Rin: But your name is so hard to say plus it's so long!

Sesshomaru bangs his head on the nearest wall.

Rin: Sesshy, why are you hurting yourself?

Sesshomaru bangs harder.

End of Day 1

Day 2

Sesshy: Rin, why are you outside of my room?

Rin: Well, Inuyasha said to look in it.

Sesshy is now planning on how to torture Inuyasha

Rin: So I looked inside and it was all dark so I decided to brighten it!

Sesshy: What did you do?

Rin: It's a surprise!

Sesshy looks inside.

Sesshy: Why are there pink flower?

Rin: To brighten it up!

Sesshy growls.

Rin with tears in her eyes: Don't you like it?

Sesshy: Um…sure? (A/N he does not like people crying)

Rin: Yay!

Rin skips away.

Sesshy: T.T

End of Day 2

Day 3

Sesshy is in the bathroom then comes out with purple hair and only a towel. (A/N fan girls do not drool! Ha-ha I always wanted to do that)

Inuyasha walks in to see him and laughs.

Inuyasha: Ha-ha Sesshy, do you like your new hair style?

Sesshy: Grr…who did this to me little brother?

Inuyasha: Don't look at me, Rin did this.

Sesshy: Rin!

Rin who was walking outside Sesshy's room pops in.

Rin: Yes?

Sesshy: Why did you put purple dye in my shampoo?

Rin: Well Inuyasha said that your shampoo was running low and to put some in.

Sesshy: Inuyasha!

Sesshy looks around to find Inuyasha gone.

End of Day 3

Sesshomaru sighed and went to the bathroom to wash his hair for the tenth time that day.

Author's Note: So, how was it? Did you like the chapter?

Divine Rose: Thanks for the suggestion and I decided to use the script thing for flashbacks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_In the family room where family meetings are held; Third person POV_

"This Sesshomaru (A/N sorry if I have forgotten that for previous chapters) have called this meeting regarding Rin" Sesshomaru said disregarding that Rin is in the room too.

'Oh so Rin gets called by her name and I'm just 'girl'?' Kagome thought.

"Girl, keep her out of this Sesshomaru's way or you will- Sesshomaru said but was cut off by Rin.

"Are you dumb? Kagome has been living here for a while and you _still_ don't know her name? Jeez and why do you have to talk in third person? You're starting to make me talk in that form too, hmp!"

Everyone at the meeting's jaw dropped at Rin's courage or maybe it was stupidity except for Rin and Sesshomaru.

"You dare insult this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru challenged.

"What now you're mentally disabled?" Rin said then, "Oh Kami, (A/N God for all those who don't know) what have I done to be paired with such an idiot?"

"Paired?" Inuyasha questioned.

Rin gave him a look that said 'Oh come on don't you remember? Why must all Higurashi women of this generation be paired with idiots?'

"This Sesshomaru will not associate with her."

"Oh, that won't be possible because tomorrow you will have to go shopping with her." Kagome said.

"This Sesshomaru will not, why don't one of you go with her?"

"Well, me and Inuyasha have some stuff to do at the shrine." Kagome said.

"I have some business to attend to." Inutashio said.

"And I have an appointment with someone." Izayoi replied.

"Then why can't she go alone?" Sesshomaru said.

'**Shut up! This is your chance to get closer with her.' The demon thought/said.**

'Well I don't want to get-

"She can't possibly go by herself, she might get kidnapped!" Kagome argued.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said.

"Yay Sesshy is going!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome, Inutashio and Izayoi raised their eyebrows.

"Sesshy?" they said more or less together.

*growl*

"Do not call this Sesshomaru that!" he said as he stormed to his room.

"Well, that went pretty well, don't you think Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Rin replied.

"So, what are you going to do to him?" Inuyasha asked excitedly while thinking of all the things he would do.

"Oh, I'll just torture him." Rin said as if they were talking about the weather.

Author's Note: I know, it's short, and the past two chapters have been too but I promise (well I hope) you that next chapter will be worth it.

Divine Rose thanks for reviewing as always and T.T is a face the top line of 'T' is the closed eye and the '.' is the mouth. If you play maple story (I tried it but I quit) just check the default 'f7'

Raven2010 thanks for reviewing for all my chapters like last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_At the entrance of the mall with Sesshomaru and Rin; Third person POV_

"Well we are here." Sesshomaru said a monotone voice which was of course went unnoticed by Rin who was starring at the size of the mall from the passenger seat.

"Wow, is everything here big?" Rin asked in awe.

"Well, not your brain but other than that, yes." Sesshomaru said in the same bored voice.

"Hmp, I was just asking! Jeez, you don't have to be mean about that!" Rin said with a pout on her face.

"Come, on let's go." Sesshomaru said completely ignoring her last two statements.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! That's not nic- Rin stopped herself.

"OH MY GOSH! This is going to be awesome!" Rin squealed.

'Is she…bipolar? Oh great another thing I have to deal with.' Sesshomaru thought.

"Come on, let's go in here first." Rin said pointing to a random store. (A/N I'm not giving any store names because one, I have no idea what stores are in Japan and two, I hardly know any stores in Canada. So, I'll just let you imagine it :D)

_5 stores, 38 bags and 6 hours later…_

"How do girls stand that?" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself for the hundredth time.

"Let's eat something!" Rin said.

"I do not- Sesshomaru tried to say but was cut off by Rin dragging him to the food court.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, how may I help you?" the server asked.

"Um…he'll have a Big Mac and coke and…I'll have a McChicken, big fries, 10 chicken pieces, Bacon Cheese Burger and Nestea please." Rin replied.

"Is that all?" the sever questioned.

"Yes."

"That will be 17.69 please."

Rin gave the money (A/N Kagome gave her some money) to the server.

Once they found an empty table Rin offered Sesshomaru his coke and Big Mac.

"Here you go." Rin said.

"I said, I do not eat food court food." Sesshomaru said.

"That's silly, Sesshy, I know you love food court food your pride is just in the way. So push your pride away and eat." Rin replied.

"I told you to never call me that."

"So you admit that you don't hate like food court food?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Yes…I mean no-

"Ha-ha you admit it! Now eat up." Rin said with a proud voice.

"Fine!"

_After they finished eating._

"Come on let's go!" Rin said.

She took two steps out of the food court and stopped, "Oh. My. Gosh! Did you know that there was an indoor fair?"

'Oh, no and I was trying to avoid this.' Sesshomaru thought with dread.

"Let's go!"

_At the Takahashi residence with Sesshomaru after going to the mall._

'Oh Kami, that was torture!' Sesshomaru thought then had a flashback.

Shops

Rin: Ooo! Look Sesshy, doesn't this look awesome?

Sesshy: No. And do not call me that!

Rin: Oh my gosh, hold this.

Rin dumped all the things that she was currently holding.

Fair

Rin: Oh let's go on this ride, come on.

Sesshy: No.

Rin ignored that replied and dragged Sesshomaru to the rides.

Rin: Let's play this game.

Sesshy sighed and did nothing to try to get away.

Rin won a prize and shoved it to Sesshomaru.

They, well Rin, won more prizes and let Sesshomaru have the honor of holding them.

Flashback end

Sesshomaru looked around his room and sighed. Rin had so _generously _given Sesshomaru half of her stuffed animals to _brighten_ his room. Yeah, right Sesshomaru scoffed, as if the flowers weren't enough.

Author's Note: I don't think I did as good I would have imagined. Well how do you think it was?

Divine Rose Thanks for the fair idea, I would have never thought of that.

all readers, I've recently posted a one-shot, I know I said I would finish a story before writing another one on my profile but, that my friend wrote so I did not break that, so go read it and tell me/her if you would like for her to write more stories.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_In Rin's room with Rin and Kagome; Third person POV_

"Kagome, I think he hates me!" Rin stated with a hint of worry.

"Oh, don't be foolish. He respects you I mean he does call you by your name and not 'girl'" Kagome said trying to comfort her friend.

"You're right. But at this rate I won't even know his age by the second month!" Rin said.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Kagome said.

"What is it?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Well you should…

_After Kagome told Rin the plan_

"Really? Would that work Kagome?"Rin asked.

"I'm sure of it there's no other way if you want your relationship to grow." Kagome replied.

"I guess you're right." Rin sighed.

"You know I am." Kagome said with a hint of pride.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways where's Sango I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh, she got accepted into a university in America, and she'll visit for Christmas."

"Oh my gosh, she's so lucky but I wish that I could of see her off." Rin sighed dejectedly.

Kagome giggled, "Come on Rin let's get something to eat!"

_The next day_

"Rin, I'm going to the mall, you coming?" Kagome asked.

"Wow, this is a first _you _invite _me _to the mall, but sure!" Rin said.

"Okay, let's go."

_At the mall_

"Do you think I should buy this?" Rin asked.

"Yes, it would defiantly look good on you." Kagome complemented.

"Okay, let's pay for this." Rin said.

They paid for the stuff and went out the store but Rin bumped into a cute guy (A/N I don't know what I should name him or if I should use a character from the show, if you have a name in mind please tell me so for now I'll put insert name here in brackets, the guy or the dude etc.).

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Rin exclaimed.

The guy laughed, "It's okay it was my fault too."

"Say would you like to-

"Oh no, I can't be your boyfriend, I just got dumped I'm sorry." The guy said.

"No, no, no, I wasn't asking that I wanted to know if you could help me." Rin clarified.

"Oh, sorry. But I'll help what do you need?"

_Rin and Kagome told the guy the plan_

"Sure, I'll help you."

"Great, you can start by carrying these." And with that Rin and Kagome shoved their bags in the dude's arms.

"Okay, let's go!"

Author's Note: Done! You can probably tell what the plan is but if you don't it will be revealed next chapter! Any ways, can you give me some names for the guy? It will be a big help.

Divine Rose Thanks for the review as always! Oh and the one for the Enemy yeah she's going to make one soon (yay) anyways I agree with Sesshy's demon powers kicking in ha-ha!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_In Kagome and Inuyasha's room at night with both of them; Kagome's POV_

This is going to be awesome! This plan will succeed. It is fool proof and with a cute guy like Kyo (A/N It's from Fruits Basket). Oh my gosh Sesshomaru is going to be _pissed!_ I mean a cat demon of all things. I can already picture him thinking to himself 'What does she see in that feline?' awesome!

"Kagome, Kagome, KAGOME!"

"Huh? What is it Inuyasha?" I said in confusion, what is he saying?

"You've been zoned out for some time now. Is anything wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

I have? I can't tell him the plan 'cause he's the one who is supposed to push Sesshomaru in the right direction. "Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

"Well, okay."

_The next day in the main kitchen; Third person POV_

"So, girls what did you do at the mall yesterday?" Izayoi asked silently thinking of all the clothes they bought.

"I met a guy!" Rin chirped.

Inuyasha spit his milk at Sesshomaru who in turn punched him to the ground.

"What do you mean you met a guy?" Inuyasha questioned while pulling himself up.

"I mean that I saw I guy and you know…" Rin trailed off.

"Kagome! What does Rin mean by he met a guy?" Inuyasha asked.

"She means that she likes him and vice versa. And what's it to you?" Kagome questioned hoping to provoke him.

"W- Well she's like a sister to me. So I have to protect her." Inuyasha said saving himself.

"It's okay, he can protect me, and he is a demon." Rin replied.

After a few more minutes of explaining things to Inuyasha Rin went to her room.

While that conversation was going on Sesshomaru was having a mental battle with his demon.

(Sesshomaru, **Demon**)

**This is all your fault!**

I do not see what my fault is.

**Your mate lost interest in you so went to another.**

She is not my mate

**That is because you are too stubborn, **_**pup**_**.**

I told you to not call me that!

**And I told you to accept the fact that she is your mate.**

"…and he is a demon"

**See, we have competition; if that other demon completely wins her then he will mate and mark her. And you will die alone. Do you want that?**

I will not tolerate with you any longer. Why don't you just choose another mate? Like a demon who can protect herself.

**You know what happened last time! Or do you not remember? Your mate is leaving. Be nice to her next time and make her happy or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands.**

You cannot control me.

**If it involves mate ship **(A/N is that a word? Oh well, let's just pretend it is)** you cannot hold me back. Do not be so sure of yourself.**

With that, the demon left Sesshomaru to think about what he said.

A few minutes after Sesshomaru left, the door bell rang and Inuyasha opened the door to find an orange haired cat demon in black.

"Yo." The dude said.

"And who might you be?" Inuyasha questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, Kyo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Kagome, you know the guy?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Yeah, he's the guy that Rin met." Kagome replied.

"Oh hi, Kyo I didn't think you would come today." Rin said coming down the stairs.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to see how you were doing. So I dropped by." Kyo replied.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Rin said and went to go peck his cheek (A/N Do not take it the wrong way, she did it out of friendship and she only sees him as a friend.).

"Well, thanks and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday?" Kyo asked.

"Sure." Rin replied knowing he wanted more details about the 'Use a guy to provoke Sesshomaru, hoping he and Rin will get together more quickly.' plan.

"Great pick you up at six." Kyo replied.

"Yeah, are you going to stay?" Rin asked.

"No, I need to run some errands." Kyo said.

"Okay, well then bye." Rin said while showing him to the door.

Author's Note: Okay, maybe I lied about telling what the plan is. But I will tell it next chapter for sure (hopefully). But on the other note did you like the meeting with Kyo?

Divine Rose Thank you for reviewing! And the suggestion of using Kyo as the character. I really appreciate your encouraging! Oh and for your review on 'The Enemy' my friend said thanks for the review and that she would be making one today or Sunday.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_Friday at the date in a restaurant; Third person POV_

"So can I have more details about the plan?" Kyo asked.

"Sure, well basically, we 'date' and Sesshomaru gets mad because I'm his soul mate and then you leave me, he comforts me and voila, we are together, all the while, the girl who dumped you gets mad that you moved on so quickly and runs back to you and you can either dump her or take her back. But you should do a sort of 'hard to get' thing…yeah" Rin explained.

"Wow, not much detail is there?" Kyo commented.

"Well, yeah I guess we will just go with how it turns out." Rin replied sheepishly.

"How will you know that it will work?" Kyo questioned.

"Well, with you being a cat demon and him being a dog I think it would work out just fine!" Rin exclaimed.

"Okay but one thing, we're not going to…you know kiss on the lips are we?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, is Kyo embarrassed?" Rin teased.

"NO!" Kyo trying to defend his pride.

"Ha-ha, men and their pride! But to answer your question, no we're not, just on the cheek or something like that." Rin explained.

"Oh okay." Kyo said.

_At the Takahashi mansion with Kyo bring Rin 'home' after their date_

"I had lots of fun today." Rin said.

"Isn't that like used way too often?" Kyo asked.

"Hey, it ain't my fault that I'm not original!" Rin defended.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Ain't?"

"It's Inuyasha's fault!" Rin blamed though she has never heard him use it, it just seems like an Inuyasha thing to say.

"Yea, sure it is." Kyo joked.

Rin glared at him then reached into her pocket to find nothing, "Aw, I forgot my keys."

So she pressed the doorbell, silently hoping it was Sesshomaru.

The door opened revealing Sesshomaru! (A/N I was thinking to end it here but that would have been too short.)

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Kyo.

"Well, I am Kyo, Rin's boyfriend." Kyo answered.

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and asked, well more like demanded, "Of all things you choose a cat?"

'What does she see in that feline?' Sesshomaru questioned himself, 'Wait, why do I care?'

"Do you have a problem with that? Well, if you do you're going to deal with it 'cause you ain't the boss of me." Rin replied then turned to Kyo and said, "Thanks for tonight." Then pecked him on the cheek.

With that, Kyo left leaving Sesshomaru and Rin there, "Well, I'm waiting." Rin said.

"Waiting for what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you apologize now I will forgive you but if you don't…" Rin trailed off.

"If I don't?" Sesshomaru echoed.

"You will pay." Rin chirped.

"And how will _you_ make _this Sesshomaru_ pay?" he said curious of what she would do.

"Well, if I tell you then you would be prepared now won't you?" Rin said then walked away to her room.

Sesshomaru stood there dumbfounded, "How dare a human threaten this Sesshomaru?"

Author's Note: So, how was it did you like Sesshomaru's reaction? I think it went pretty well, but I could be wrong. So if you want to read a story go to Madin456 she's the one that wrote 'The Enemy' though currently she does not have any stories 'cause apparently, she can't think of stories from the top of her head, they have to come to her. So yeah…

sdfmoment thanks for reviewing like all of my chaps for this story!

Divine Rose you too, I love your reviews they make me laugh and give me some ideas for this story and future stories :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_In Rin's room with Rin; Third person POV_

'So how can I make Sesshy pay? Well, I could do that, no it's not good enough, oh, I could- nah, how about, yeah too cliché hmm…

"So, Rin how was the date?" Kagome said out of nowhere.

"Kagome, when did you get here?" Rin asked puzzled.

"I came here like 5 minutes ago." Kagome replied.

"I guess I was really in thought…" Rin trailed off.

"No, duh." Kagome said.

"Well, excuse me I was just thinking of a plan to get Sesshy. Which reminds me, can you help me?" Rin asked with her puppy eyes.

"Okay, I'll help." Kagome said.

"Oh, no this is one of your 'on some conditions' isn't it?" Rin asked.

"Yup, awesome guessing as usual, Rin" Kagome complemented.

"So, what's the condition?" Rin asked.

"I get to be the bride's maid at your wedding!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well, that's easy you already had the spot set." Rin replied.

"Yay, okay now we could have him-

"Girls, dinner is ready!" Izayoi called from downstairs.

"Okay." They called in union.

"We'll continue this talk late, okay?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Rin answered.

"Now, time to eat, oh and I have a surprise!" Kagome said excitedly.

"What is it?" Rin asked equally excited.

"Nuh, uh you have to wait like everyone else." Kagome said as if she were scolding a child.

"Aw!" Rin pouted.

Kagome giggled as she went downstairs to the kitchen with Rin.

At the start of dinner Kagome stood up and said, "Everyone I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Kagome exclaimed.

Gasps were heard all around the kitchen but the most shocked was…Inuyasha.

"Really, Kagome? I'm going to be a father?" Inuyasha asked with enthusiasm.

"Yup!" Kagome replied.

"How far along are you?" Inutashio asked.

"Well, I'm two weeks down." Kagome replied.

"Congratulations!" Rin congratulated.

"Thanks!" Kagome said.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was picturing Rin with his pup then, 'What am I thinking she could never bear my pup!'

**Oh how wrong you are, she will be the only one to bear your pup!**

Get out, I do not want to tolerate with you.

**Are you jealous that your younger brother has a pup before you?**

Why would I be jealous of that half-breed?

**Because he has everything that you don't, a mate that loves him, an unborn pup and a mate that loves him!**

Are you saying that I should get a mate? If you are, then I suggest you stop because it is not going to happen.

"Sesshomaru, are you arguing with yourself again?" Izayoi asked worriedly.

"Son, you really need to get a mate." Inutashio boomed.

*growl* *glare*

"Son, I raised you your glares do not affect me." Inutashio said rather calmly.

"There, there, Sesshy, I mean some people argue with themselves too, right?" Rin said attempting to comfort him.

"Rin, I don't think that you're helping." Kagome informed.

Indeed, Sesshomaru was madder then before.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin said apologetically.

"It's okay Rin, it's not like you did it intently." Inutashio assured.

"Thanks." Rin said.

So, dinner want on as the tension died down, though Sesshomaru's was still mad at the insult.

Author's Note: I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter but I need to think up of/find a plan that Rin could use on Sesshy. Maybe, you could help? But, I think that this might end at chapter 17 or 18 with an epilogue? I don't know I'm just estimating.

Divine Rose Yay, I made you wonder…T.T yeah…anyways I agree I say ain't a lot too, my friend got me saying it :D

sfdmoment I'm sorry, I spelt your pen name wrong last time D: anyways…thanks for the reviews yet again! Oh and love your story 'Treasure' though I think you already know that, I just wanted to point it out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_At the park with Kyo and Rin; Third Person POV_

"Okay, Rin so we have been like 'going out' for um…1 month now, I don't think the plan is working." Kyo said.

"I know, I know, I think he's been avoiding me or something like that. So I think we need to take it up a bit!" Rin said.

"How?" Kyo asked.

"Well, you break up with me in front of Sesshy and yeah…we will see how that turns out. If it doesn't then you apologize and the cycle starts again until he comes and breaks it up." Rin replied proudly.

"Um…sure. You really think that will work?" Kyo questioned.

"It has to! But if it doesn't I'll think about it when we are there." Rin said.

"Okay, then how do we get him to see our conversation?" Kyo asked.

"Well, we just need him to hear it and smell my tears!" Rin said now excited.

"Your tears?" Kyo questioned.

"Well, I can fake cry, it works every time!" Rin said.

"Okay, then how do we get him to hear the conversation?" Kyo asked.

"I'll leave that up to Kagome!" Rin said then pulled out her phone and called Kagome.

(Phone conversation: _Rin_ _Kagome_)

*ring ring*

_Hello?_

_Kagome?_

_Yeah_

_I need you to do me a favor_

_What is it?_

_Well I need you to get Sesshy by the door at 9. Can you do that?_

_Of course I can, but why?_

_I have an idea of how to get us together quickly._

_What is it?_

_I'll tell you when I get home okay?_

_Sure._

_Oh and Kagome if I come home crying then part one will succeed._

_Um…._

_Okay, bye Kagome._

_Bye?_

*tone*

(End of phone conversation)

"So?" Kyo questioned.

"Everything is set; all we need to do is be at the door at 9." Rin replied.

"Okay, then let's go." Kyo said.

_At the Takahashi mansion door with Rin and Kyo outside and Sesshomaru inside._

"Rin, I don't know how to say this but, I think we should see other people." Kyo said.

"W-w-what? What are you talking about?" Rin stuttered.

"I mean that we are over, I'm sorry." Kyo said trying to make it sound better than it is.

"No, you jerk! (A/N Ha-ha even when she's mad she won't swear!) Don't try to say you're sorry, 'cause you aren't! I hate you!" Rin screamed.

"Rin, don't do this I really am sor- Kyo said trying to reach for her wrist but was cut off by Rin slapping his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Rin said as tears flowed freely down her checks.

"Rin I'm sorry." Kyo tried again.

"No, you're not you lying jerk!" Rin cried out. Then jerked the door opened and turned around to Kyo saying, "I believed you, well, I hope you're happy now, I'm broken. Thanks for at least trying to make me feel special 'cause you know, I'm a nobody." Then she spun around running up the stairs completely unaware of Sesshomaru's presence.

"What did you do to her?" Sesshomaru growled out trying to keep his demon inside him.

"You wouldn't understand." Kyo said then fled away in the rain outside who surprisingly is cooperating with the plan.

_Sesshomaru's mind with Sesshomaru and __**Demon**_

_**How dare that feline make my mate feel bad! This is all your fault, if you had been nice to her then she would have never went out with that thing! You are to blame!**_

…

_**Answer damn it!**_

…

_**What are you doing!**_

_I already feel bad I don't need you to make me feel bad too!_

Sesshomaru yelled and the Demon left feeling guilty that is if it can.

*Flashback*

Kyo: Rin, I don't know how to say this but, I think we should see other people.

Sesshy's thoughts (ST): What is that feline doing?

Rin: W-w-what? What are you talking about?

Kyo: I mean that we are over, I'm sorry.

ST: Is that pathetic excuse of a demon breaking up with Rin?

Rin: No, you jerk! Don't try to say you're sorry, 'cause you aren't! I hate you!

ST: Someone is breaking her heart and she doesn't even cuss?

Kyo: Rin, don't do this I really am sor-

Rin: Don't you dare touch me!

ST: She's crying? That cat is dead!

Kyo: Rin I'm sorry.

Rin: No, you're not you lying jerk!

ST: She didn't even notice me, he is the fault!

*End of flashback*

_Rin's room with Rin and Kagome_

"That was great Rin! Those tears were so believable, hey can you teach me it too?" Kagome gushed.

"Do you really think it worked?" Rin asked.

"Definitely!" Kagome assured. "So what's the next step?"

"Well, there are two options; option one is that if Sesshy comforts me we will get together; option two is that if he doesn't then, Kyo explains it was a misunderstanding and then the cycle continues until Sesshy stops it!" Rin said proud of her plan.

"Wow, you actually have more than eight words in your plan." Kagome said.

"Hey!" Rin said then playful hit Kagome's arm careful of her pup.

"That reminds me I have a check up next week." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah, then it's going to be two months right?" Rin asked.

"Yup!" Kagome confirmed.

Author's Note: I really like this chapter! Drama! I love drama! But did you like it? If not then what do you want? Oh and before I forget, I am hoping to have lots of Sesshy/Rin fluff so if you have a good fluff idea then tell me please!

sfdmoment Loved your ideas! I hope you can give me some for fluffs! Oh and I don't mind you flooding my inbox!

Divine Rose I do that too, arguing with myself that is. Yeah I got the idea of 'a mate that loves you, an unborn pup, and a mate that loves you' from a show I think, I don't know that was like what, years ago? But I stole it so I do not own that idea.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_One week after the 'break up' in Rin's room with Kagome and Rin_

"So do we go onto option two?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, okay I'll tell Kyo." Rin said then went to get the phone.

"Put it on speaker." Kagome requested.

"Sure." Rin said then pushed the speaker button.

(**Kyo **_Rin __**Kagome**_)

*ring ring*

**Hello?**

_Kyo?_

**Hey Rin, so is the plan working?**

_No, we have to do option two._

**Okay, do you know what I'm going to say?**

_**I have an idea, how about you say you had an ex and she threatened to kill Rin so you had to break up with her in order to keep her safe. But now she is with the authorities and you can once again be with her!**_

…

…

_**What?**_

_Um…it's just that…_

**We would of never expected that from you.**

_**Hey! I came up with this whole plan didn't I?**_

**But, Rin said it was all her idea.**

_**Rin! You took credit?**_

_He he…well you see…um…oh look at the time, I must be going now!_

_**You aren't getting away that easily!**_

_Um…well bye Kyo! _

**Um…bye?**

*tone*

"Rin!" Kagome said in anger.

"Well, um…you see I-

"I came up with the plan!" Kagome said.

"But he knows now so no harm done." Rin said.

"Hmp!" Kagome said but let it go since she knew that Rin would end up winning anyways.

_Sesshomaru's room with Sesshomaru_

(Sesshomaru **Demon**)

Now, how should I make that cat pay?

**Forget about that, go comfort your mate!**

But she seems fine.

**You are an idiot! It's an act on the inside she is broken!**

How do you know all of this?

**Ug! Just go comfort her so she will mate you faster!**

I have to make the cat pay first.

**No you have to comfort your mate!**

I will do that later after I make the cat pay.

**Can't you do that after you comfort her?**

No because then she might not want me to hurt that feline, you don't want to upset her do you?

**Fine.**

_After dinner in the main living room with the whole Takahashi family and Rin_

"Wow, I think it's a record for you to not be arguing with yourself." Inuyasha teased.

"Hn, when did you start thinking?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled.

*Ding dong*

Rin went to open the door. She opened it and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked

"Is that any way to greet your childhood friend Rin?" the person asked. (A/N ha-ha suspense! I should end the chapter here!)

"N-no, come on in." Rin replied and showed him (A/N yes it's a him!) to the main living room.

Kagome turned and gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't visit my own family?" the person asked, "Maybe I shouldn't of came here if I knew everyone would question me."

Author's Note: I know, I'm evil for ending it here but I had to it practily screamed cliffy! So forgive me for doing the cliffy and having this chapter so short! Don't worry Kyo will appear next chapter, well I hope he will, seriously I really don't control this fic it just flows and yeah… Now, that I think about it, this story can't end at chapter 18, I think it might go over chapter 25 maybe.

Divine Rose Same here I'm glad that I'm not the only one that argues with myself! Don't worry about the fluff, my friend gave me some ideas!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_Continuing from chapter 14; Third person POV_

"What, I can't visit my own family?" the person asked, "Maybe I shouldn't of came here if I knew everyone would question me."

"No Kohaku, (A/N I might of spelt that wrong tell me if I did) we were just surprised to see you!" Kagome said after recovering from the shock that her little brother is there.

"Okay then I'll stay." Kohaku replied.

"It's so nice to see you again Kohaku!" Rin exclaimed while going over to hug Kohaku.

"He he, it's good to see you to Rin." Kohaku chuckled.

"Ahem." Inuyasha interrupted the 'family reunion.

"Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, everyone, this is Kohaku, my younger brother." Kagome introduced.

"How come we never meet him before?" Izayoi asked.

"Well, he's been in china studying martial arts." Rin explained.

"He he, sorry I couldn't make in to your wedding sis." Kohaku said while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay." Kagome said.

"Where's Sango?" Kohaku asked looking around trying to see if she was hiding somewhere.

"Oh, she's in America." Kagome explained.

"What? Looking for some boys?" Kohaku teased.

"If she was here you would be dead now. And no she got accepted into a university." Kagome scolded.

While that was going on, in Sesshomaru's mind there was yet another argument.

(A/N you should probably know them by now but, Sesshomaru **Demon**)

**Who is that boy?**

You expect me to know?

**Well duh!**

"No Kohaku, we were just surprised to see you."

**So his name is Kohaku.**

I know that.

**Your mate is hugging the boy! Kill him now!**

Why?

**Because that boy is going to steal your mate!**

"…this is my little brother…"

See, that boy is Rin's cousin I don't think that the boy would be interested in Rin.

**Fine, but keep an eye on him.**

Anything to shut you up!

**If, you do not appreciate me, then I will go.**

And with that, the demon left Sesshomaru alone.

*Ding dong*

"Aw! Who is it now?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I'll get it." Rin said not chancing it.

Rin opened the door and revealed Kyo.

"What are you doing here!" Rin asked in fury.

"Well, you see I came to make it up." Kyo said.

"What makes you think that I will run to you with open arms?" Rin asked.

"You don't understand-

"Then make me understand." Rin demanded.

"My ex, she threatened me about her killing you if I didn't break it up with you. So to prevent that I had to cut the ties a while but now she's with the authorities and I don't have to be worrying about her attempting to kill you. Do you forgive me? You don't have to." Kyo said.

"Fine, I'll forgive you." Rin sighed.

"Thank you! You won't regret it!" Kyo said.

"Come on we have to explain this to everyone." Rin cheered.

The duo walked in the living room and everyone gasped well except Kohaku who didn't know who Kyo is and Sesshomaru since he doesn't show any emotions.

"What is he doing here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well…" (A/N I don't want to retype the explanation again, call me lazy) As Rin explained the situation to everyone Sesshomaru's demon was biting Sesshomaru's head off.

**This is all your fault! If you didn't consul her first, then she would be in our arms right now!**

…

**But no! You just had to have your revenge first!**

…

**Are you listening?**

Be quiet! You are giving me a headache!

**Fine! But you are going to fix this once and for all! If it gets worse then you will pay severely!**

Just leave me alone!

"And so we are back together again!" Rin said with a smile.

"Wait so he's your boyfriend?" Kohaku asked.

"Yup!" Rin smiled.

"Oh, okay." Kohaku said.

"I'm going to eat." Inuyasha said while getting up and going to the kitchen.

"But we just ate!" Kagome said.

"Well, I need my ramen!" Inuyasha defended.

"Fine, but just five okay? No more." Kagome said.

"Aw Kagome! That's so less!" Inuyasha whined.

"No." Kagome said.

"Fine." Inuyasha said walking away while mumbling something about evil wives and his need for ramen.

_In Kagome and Inuyasha's room with them both_

"Grr, that cat better not hurt Rin again." Inuyasha growled out.

"Well, he did it to protect her." Kagome reasoned.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said, "I never knew you had another brother."

"Oh ya, I thought you already knew so I guess it slipped my mind." Kagome said.

"Though it's good he's your brother, I don't want another boy chasing your cousin." Inuyasha said.

"Well…you see, Kohaku has been crushing on Rin since high school, she just doesn't know that." Kagome explained.

"But she's his cousin!" Inuyasha almost yelled.

"Yeah, well you see, Rin's real parent died in an accident and my uncle and aunt adopted her so yeah…" Kagome explained while trailing off.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Don't yell, you might wake up other people." Kagome scolded.

"Well, the room is sound proof." Inuyasha said.

"But-fine." Kagome sighed.

Author's Note: Yes, chapter finished! So did you like the twist with Kohaku? And Rin being adopted? I think this chapter was good. I'm thinking after I finish this story, I will do a 'special' with Sesshomaru and his demon arguing, would that be entertaining? Yes? No?

Divine Rose I think you would like the 'special'. You guessed right, it was Kohaku, I'm thinking of giving him a big role of pushing Sesshy in the 'right direction' . Yeah, Kyo in here is like the complete opposite of the one in Fruits Basket.

sfdmoment Yeah I think his demon needs more company or something, and Sesshy making Kyo pay first (as his demon would put it) 'was his downfall' ha-ha.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_In Sesshomaru's room; conversation with his demon_

**What are you going to do?**

Huh?

**I mean about your mate!**

*sigh* I don't know, what can I do?

**You're actually accepting the fact that she is you mates?**

Yeah.

**So you like her?**

N-no!

**But you're accepting it so you must like her.**

I do not.

**You do trust me.**

Prove it.

*the demon searched in his heart and said*

**See look in your heart, you like her.**

Fine.

**So what are you going to do to get your mate?**

I can kill him!

**But your mate will be sad and mad at you!**

Fine then I will just wait and if he hurts her again he will pay!

**But you will consult your mate first, right?**

Yeah.

**Good or I would have had to knock some sense into you.**

_In Rin's room; with Rin, Kagome and Kyo_

"So what are we going to do now?" Kyo asked.

"Well, since we just made up, it would be better if you break up with me in two weeks or so?" Rin said looking at the two for confirmation.

"Sure." Kagome said.

"So how am I supposed to do it?" Kyo asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Rin joked.

Kyo sent a playful glare at Rin.

"Maybe you could say that you were just testing how much Rin trusts you and you were using her or something like that." Kagome said out of nowhere.

Kyo and Rin starred at her, jaws dropped.

"What?" Kagome said automatically becoming self-conscious.

"N-nothing, how do you come up with these plans, Kags?" Rin asked.

"Hmp! Do you doubt me that much?" Kagome feigning offence.

The two nodded.

"Well, I see I'm not appreciated, well then I will just leave!" Kagome said with a playful tint of anger.

"No, no we were just playing with you right Rin?" Kyo asked.

Rin smiled innocently, knowing that Kyo didn't know that Kagome was just joking, "I don't know about you but I sure wasn't."

Kyo's face fell, "Well, I hope you've lived a happy life, 'cause right now Kagome looks scary!"

The girls fell laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Kyo questioned.

"Yo-your f-face was pr-priceless!" Rin said in between laughs.

"So Kagome wasn't mad?" Kyo asked.

"No." Kagome confirmed.

"Okay, good." Kyo said.

_In Kohaku's room_

'Oh great, Rin has a boy-friend already, plus he's a demon I would never be able to compete with him. No! I must not give up; I will win Rin's heart no matter what! But I don't want to hurt her or anything. Then how am I supposed to win her heart when she's already happy with someone else? Wait, but what if he hits her? Then I could comfort her! But I need evidence! Hm…

_In Inutashio and Izayoi's room with the two_

"Honey, do you really think that Rin will be able to have Sesshomaru fall in love with her?" Izayoi asked.

"I think so; I also think that his demon has chosen her." Inutashio said.

"How do you know?" Izayoi questioned.

"Well, he has been avoiding her and has had a lot more mental battles too." Inutashio commented.

"I noticed that too, but do you think that Rin will be able to melt his heart?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't know for sure but, I think it's possible with a lot of time." Inutashio observed.

"Hm, yeah and I rather like this girl. She's so sweet and adorable with that child innocent." Izayoi said.

"Me too, plus she doesn't want him for his money." Inutashio said, "It's hard to find people like her these days."

"Yeah." Izayoi agreed.

Author's note: I know I'm a bit late but in my defense, I had an after school club! I got Sesshy to agree with his demon! Though I think that I could have also did Inuyasha's POV in this. Do you want me to include it in the next chapter?

Divine Rose Yeah, as you can see in this chapter, Kohaku will have a big crush on Rin and will defiantly put Sesshy on the edge!

sfdmoment Yes 5 ramens, but this is Inuyasha we're talking about I'm thinking he usually eats like 15? It's okay about the Jaken part, I mean I guess you're referring to the show and manga. I might put him in or something. I'm going to reply only here from now on just because it's a hassle to reply to your review :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_In Inuyasha's room _(A/N well it's also Kagome's so…yeah)_ with Inuyasha; Inuyasha's POV about the situation_

'That damned cat. Trying to make a fool of Sesshy, I mean I'm the only one that can do that, well besides Rin, but that's another story! Hmp! Plus he hurt Rin, that's another thing I hate about him! *mental sigh* I have got to somehow get Sesshy to admit that he likes Rin. Hm…let's see. I could…no wait that won't work…oh how- nah…Oh great now I'm arguing with myself…*mental sigh*'

_The next morning, in the kitchen with the Takahashis, Rin and Kohaku; Third person POV_

Rin walked in the kitchen and said, "Good morning!" in a cheery voice.

"How did you sleep, Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Awesome! It was the best sleep I've had in a long time!" Rin exclaimed.

Sesshomaru tensed up and thought that the cat was defiantly going to get it.

"So who wants pancakes?" Izayoi asked and everyone except for Inuyasha who was already half way to the ramen storage and Sesshomaru who was just…people watching raised their hands.

"Sesshomaru, you do you want any?" Izayoi asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied hoping to confuse the woman.

"Huh?" Izayoi questioned.

"He says yes." Rin offered.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at her wondering how she could've known.

"Thank you dear." Izayoi thanked.

"You're welcome." Rin replied with a smile.

"So…Rin, who was that boy yesterday?" Kohaku asked nervously.

"Oh, he's my boy-friend." Rin said casually.

Sesshomaru tensed at the word 'boy-friend' going un-noticed by Rin but lucky for her, Kagome saw it.

"Oh." Kohaku said with a hint of regret.

"So, Rin do you want to go shopping with me?" Kagome asked.

"Um…I'm going out with Kyo today, I'm sorry." Rin apologized.

"Oh, you are? Is it a makeup date?" Kagome asked.

"Yup!" Rin replied quickly switching back to her usual cheeriness.

"Tell me all about it, later okay?" Kagome gushed.

"Sure." Rin replied noticing Sesshomaru finishing his pancakes and leaving.

"Where are you going, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hn." He replied not really wanting to tell her that he was going to his office/room (A/N yes I call it an office because it does not look like a room) to sulk.

"Oh okay then, you can go to your room to sulk." Rin said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a second then left leaving Inutashio and Inuyasha gaping.

"R-Rin, how did you read him? I mean it took years for me to read him and I'm still not good at it!" Inutashio stuttered.

"Huh?" Rin said, "I thought it was obvious."

*Ding dong*

"Oh, that must be Kyo!" Rin said excitedly then went to open the door to greet Kyo but when she opened it she did not expect to see… (A/N should I make a cliffy? Nah.) Souta!

"Oh, Souta why are you here?" Rin asked.

"I am here to bring back-

Souta tried to explain but was cut off by Kohaku yelling "Ah, Kagome, save me!"

"Um… care to explain?" Rin asked.

"Sure, let's see, oh okay so me and Kohaku were having a snowball fight-

"But it's summer!" Rin said cutting Souta off.

"I know it happened in winter." he explained.

"Oh." Rin said.

"Now as I was saying, me and Kohaku were having a snowball fight but then I made a gigantic snowball and Kohaku ran away so now I'm getting him back." Souta explained.

Rin sweat dropped and then said, "Aren't you a little too old for that? Plus you sure do hold a grudge."

"I know but still, this is a matter of pride!" Souta countered.

*sigh* "Men and their pride." Rin said casually while silently thinking that Sesshomaru probably has a gigantic ego and big pride so he would never do what Kohaku did.

"Hey! Pride is important!" Souta argued.

"You can find Kohaku in the kitchen cowardly hiding behind Kagome." Rin said.

"Thanks cous! Oh and did Kohaku take the hint?" Souta asked.

*sigh* "I wish!" Rin said. Then Souta went to the kitchen leaving Rin at the door who was about to close it but then saw Kyo on the porch.

"Hey." Kyo greeted.

"Hey." Rin seconded.

"So who was that?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, he's my cousin." Rin replied.

''Ah! Souta! I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you!"

"Not a chance!"

"Um…who was that?" Kyo asked.

"My cousins." Rin said.

"Wow, you have weird relatives." Kyo remarked.

"Yeah." Rin said.

"So you ready to go?" Kyo asked.

"Sure just wait." Rin said, "Kagome, I'm going!"

"Okay." Kagome yelled from the kitchen, "Lock the door please."

"Sure." Rin yelled back.

And she and Kyo left for their date.

Author's Note: Yes I'm done! Okay so I included Inuyasha's POV in this and about Souta's appearance has something to do with later chapters unless I change my mind.

sfdmoment Ha-ha, yes there are 3 main people in the plan but Izayoi and Inutashio are in it, I didn't mention that though. Oh yeah, though I don't think Kohaku would find anything :D

Inu Skittles Thanks for liking my story, putting it on alert and reviewing! I love your name by the way!

Dashita Tichou That's an awesome idea! Who knows I just might use it! If you don't mind of course! Thanks for reviewing :D

Divine Rose Thanks! And yeah, I think Kags has an evil-master-mind or something along those lines…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_At the date with Kyo and Rin; Third person POV_

"So when do I 'break up' with you?" Kyo asked.

"Um…give it ten days then break up with me, okay?" Rin said looking for confirming.

"Okay." Kyo replied.

"Now where should we go next?" Rin asked.

"Let's get something to eat, it'll be my treat." Kyo said.

"Okay!" Rin said cheerfully.

"How about some hotdogs?" Kyo questioned.

"Sure." Rin said

They walked up to a hotdog stand and the cashier said, "Hi, welcome to 'Foot long hotdog' stand, how may I help you?"

"Well, I want two hotdogs please." Kyo ordered.

"Will that be all?" the cashier asked politely.

"Um…Rin what do you want?" Kyo asked.

"I'll have…what he's having please." Rin said.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can eat that much?"

Rin pouted, "Hmp, of course I can, what do you take me for?"

"Okay then." Kyo said.

"That will be $18.42 please." The cashier said. (A/N I made that up I don't know if that's too much but oh well)

"Okay." Kyo said then paid for the food.

They got a table and started to eat after 5 minutes Kyo looked up and saw that Rin had already finished her first hot dog and was already munching down on her second one.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said that you can eat." Kyo said amazed.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" Rin asked getting defensive.

"Of course not, I just didn't expect you to have such an appetite.

"Hmp!" Rin pouted which resulted with a chuckle from Kyo.

_Meanwhile, with Souta and Kohaku…_

"No! Let me go! Kagome help me!" Kohaku yelled.

"Nope, this is your fight; I'm not going to help anyone." Kagome said with amusement written all over her face.

"No! Souta, uncle, uncle!" Kohaku yelled desperately.

"Not a chance, now come and fight like a man!" Souta said dragging Kohaku, who was grabbing everything in sight to escape Souta, to a safe place.

They boys fought and Souta ended up winning and now he is sitting on top of Kohaku.

"SO, what's the real reason why you came here?" Souta asked, "It can't possibly be because Rin is here can it?"

"N-no." Kohaku stutter.

"Come on, you can't lie to me, you like her don't you." Souta said.

"Yes." Kohaku sighed out.

"Well, you should give up." Souta said.

Kohaku looked up at Souta, "You're my brother aren't you? So shouldn't you be telling me to go for it or something?"

"Well, I would but I can tell Rin already likes someone else and you and her aren't meant for each other. There is someone out there for you, just look harder." Souta said offering some advice.

*sigh* "Maybe you're right. I need to get over this crush don't I?" Kohaku asked.

"Yes." Souta said.

"Okay. But um…Souta?" Kohaku asked timidly.

"Yes?" Souta asked.

"Can you get off me?" Kohaku asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. Sorry about that." Souta apologized while getting off Kohaku.

"Well, I better get going." Souta said and at that moment, Kagome walked in.

"Oh? Aren't you going to stay for a while?" Kagome questioned.

"No I can't, I'm going to miss my train if I don't go now, besides I got what I wanted." Souta said.

"Okay, be safe." Kagome said then went over to hug her brother.

"Yeah, bye." Kohaku said, "And thanks."

"No problem." Souta replied. And with that, he left.

On the way to the train station, he bumped into Rin and Kyo.

"Oh hi, Souta what are you doing here?" Rin asked.

"Oh I'm going back, I got what I came here for, and I knocked some sense into Kohaku for you." Souta informed.

"Aw, thanks, well have a safe trip." Rin said then went to hug Souta.

"What am I? A teddy bear?" Souta asked referring to the hugs he got.

Rin giggled, "Kagome gave you one too, didn't she?"

"Yup." Souta said.

Author's Note: I'm done! That took a while. Well, I thought it over and decided to have Souta give Kohaku a talk so he won't get upset when Rin tells him that she loves Sesshy is ops I told you, oh well, it's not like you didn't already know that.

sfdmoment Well, yeah, I mean his room is all dark and organized and stuff…yeah. Yeah, he sure can hold a grudge :D

Divine Rose Yup, Inuyasha is learning from his older brother :D Oh yeah, I think I got that idea from your story, I love your story by the way :D Yup, as I told sfdmoment, Souta can hold a grudge.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_10 days after, in the Takahashi living room with Kyo and Rin_

"Okay, so are you ready?" Rin asked.

"Yup. Is everything in place?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, Kagome is getting him." Rin said then had a flashback of 8 minutes ago.

*Flashback*

Kyo: So I'm breaking up with you today?

Rin: Yup, let me call Kagome and tell her to get Sesshy.

*Ring ring*

Kagome: Hello?

Rin: Kagome?

Kagome: Yes?

Rin: Can you get Sesshy in the living room in um…10 minutes?

Kagome: Sure.

Rin: Okay great, thanks!

Kagome: Sure thing, oh and you better owe me if all of this works out.

Rin: *laughs* yeah, yeah I'll make it up to you.

Kagome: Okay, bye.

Rin: Bye!

*Tone*

Kyo: So everything's ready?

Rin: Yeah let's go back; we need to be back in 5 minutes.

Kyo: But I thought you said 10.

Rin: Yeah but if we get there in 10 minutes then you break up with me in the living room!

Kyo: Oh yeah…

*End of flash back*

"So in about one minute?" Kyo asked breaking Rin out of her trance.

"Yeah." Rin replied, "You can start now."

"Sure." Kyo said he turned to Rin and looked her in the eye, "Rin, we need to talk."

"About what?" Rin asked.

"We should see other people." Kyo said with no emotions in his voice.

_Meanwhile Sesshomaru just happened to pass by the living room_

"We should see other people" Kyo said with no emotions in his voice.

'What is that feline doing this time?'

'**No, this is perfect, once that cat goes away you can comfort her and she will mate you.'**

'Doesn't it take more than that to mate with someone?'

"What are you saying?" Rin asked with tears brimming around her eyes.

'**Mate is crying, I need to comfort her!'**

'But that feline has to be gone first.'

"Well, I am breaking up with you." Kyo said.

"How can you say that?" Rin accused.

"Because I do not care for you." Kyo said.

"But you said that you broke up with me last time because that you were protecting me!" Rin wailed.

"Well, I lied. I was seeing how much you would believe me." Kyo explained, "I never liked you in the first place, you looked cute and I wanted to have your body, but you took everything so slow."

Rin was speechless.

"Besides, now I have found someone else and she has a way better body than you. She's experienced too, very seductive!" Kyo said with lust in his voice.

By now, Sesshomaru's claws were piercing his hand.

'How dare that feline use Rin like that? He will pay dearly!'

'**I agree, but you must comfort mate first.'**

'But he needs to pay-

'**After you comfort mate! Look what happened last time!'**

'Fine.'

"But you said you loved me!" Rin cried.

"You would believe anything! Do you really think that I meant that?" Kyo asked.

He got no answer then he said, "Answer me!" he slapped her.

'He slapped her! He will die a slow painful death!'

Then all of a sudden Rin came running out of the living room with a red hand print on one cheek and tears streaking both of them. Sesshomaru tried to grab her but she pushed him away. Kyo came out and Sesshomaru punched him.

"How could you break her heart?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, do you really think you would understand if I told you? I guess not." Kyo said and with that her left the house.

Sesshomaru ran upstairs and opened Rin's room only to see Kohaku trying to comfort her with Rin attempting to get away from him.

"Rin, I just want to comfort you." Kohaku said with concern.

"No! I don't want to talk to you right now." Rin said.

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?" Kohaku said reluctantly.

"Sure." Rin said.

Kohaku got up and when he got to the doorway he said to Sesshomaru, "She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now."

"No, she said she doesn't want to talk to you and I am not you." Sesshomaru corrected.

"Fine, but Rin can be very stubborn at times." Kohaku warned then left closing the door.

"Um…Rin, you know, he wasn't the best demon so, um…you shouldn't be crying over him…" Sesshomaru trailed off trying to think of what to say.

'**You idiot! What kind of comforting is that!'**

'It's not like you can do better.'

'**I can!'**

All of a sudden Rin laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you were arguing with yourself again. And thanks for trying to cheer me up, I can tell you aren't used to it, but I appreciate it!" Rin smiled brightly.

"Um…yeah thanks." Sesshomaru said.

'**You damned idiot! You will not screw this up!'**

Suddenly, the door flew open and in came a panting Kagome.

"I heard everything from Kohaku is everythin-

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Kagome asked cutting herself off.

"No, I was just leaving." Sesshomaru replied and left.

'**You idiot! You are not supposed to leave!'**

Author's Note: I don't think this is a cliffy, I'm not trying to make one! Did you like the break up? Next chapter, Rin tells Kagome what happened and Inuyasha thinks of an evil scheme? Well that would be an interesting one to write!

sfdmoment Yeah, I might have Kyo like Rin but not vice versa but it would add a lot more drama and not to mention chapters! Hmp! Well, it's not my fault that I have no idea how much 4 hotdogs cost I was just doing on the spot thinking. But yeah, I think I would be broke too if I brought hotdogs from myself but then again I might get mine free…

Divine Rose Wow, I can have a big appetite too at times! Though for some reason I'm never fat! Yes, well I don't want Kohaku getting a heartbreak. Ha-ha yes, Inu needs lots of training and discipline to reach Sesshy!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_In Rin's room with Kagome and Rin; Third person POV_

"So, Rin tell me everything!" Kagome gushed after Sesshomaru was out of hearing distance.

"Well…

*Flashback Rin's POV*

"We should see other people" Kyo said with no emotions in his voice.

"What are you saying?" I asked while faking tears.

"Well, I am breaking up with you." Kyo said.

"How can you say that?" I accused.

"Because I do not care for you." Kyo said.

"But you said that you broke up with me last time because that you were protecting me!" I wailed.

"Well, I lied. I was seeing how much you would believe me." Kyo explained, "I never liked you in the first place, you looked cute and I wanted to have your body, but you took everything so slow."

I was shocked to say, I never knew that Kyo could be such a good actor.

"Besides, now I have found someone else and she has a way better body than you. She's experienced too, very seductive!" Kyo said with lust in his voice.

"But you said you loved me!" I cried, proud of my performance.

"You would believe anything! Do you really think that I meant that?" Kyo asked.

I didn't answer, okay we have to nail this, "Answer me!" he said then 'slapped' me.

I ran out of the room I saw Sesshy reaching out for me but I pushed him away, he had to go to my room if he wanted to comfort me.

When I got to my room, Kohaku came in and attempted to comfort me, but I didn't want him to comfort me, I like him and all but as far as cousin could without getting weird, I wanted Sesshy to do it.

"Rin, I just want to comfort you." Kohaku said with concern as Sesshy entered.

"No! I don't want to talk to you right now." I said I hope I didn't hurt him or anything, but I need to get my point across.

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?" Kohaku said reluctantly.

"Sure." I said, knowing that I wouldn't go there.

Kohaku got up and when he got to the doorway he said to Sesshomaru, "She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." Yes, I do, what do you know Kohaku? I thought Souta knocked some sense into you!

"No, she said she doesn't want to talk to you and I am not you." Sesshomaru corrected. Well, at least someone understands me!

"Fine, but Rin can be very stubborn at times." Kohaku warned then left closing the door. I admit I can be stubborn…

"Um…Rin, you know, he wasn't the best demon so, um…you shouldn't be crying over him…" Sesshomaru trailed off trying to think of what to say.

Wow, Sesshy is trying to comfort me, that is so funny, oh no I can't hold it in.

"What are you laughing at?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you were arguing with yourself again. And thanks for trying to cheer me up, I can tell you aren't used to it, but I appreciate it!" I smiled brightly.

"Um…yeah thanks." Sesshomaru said.

Suddenly, the door flew open and in came a panting Kags. Aw, come on, Kags! I was making progress too. But no, you just had to ruin it, sigh is the world against me or something?

"I heard everything from Kohaku is everythin-

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" Kags asked cutting herself off.

"No, I was just leaving." Sesshomaru replied and left. Well, so much for that plan.

*End of flashback; Third person POV*

"Oh, um…sorry?" Kagome said with uncertainty.

"Hmp! I forgive you but you have the worst timings!" Rin commented.

Kagome pouted, "But, wow you can act! Did he really slap you?"

"No, it's makeup." Rin said calming down Kagome's anger.

"Good." Kagome said but then she realized, "Wait couldn't he have smelted it?"

"Who, do you take me for? I plan everything!" Rin said getting angry.

"I'm sorry, but how did you do it?" Kagome asked.

"Well, we had this air freshener that overpowers my makeup, and my tears were also blocking that sent (A/N how do you spell that?)" Rin replied.

"Oh, smart." Kagome said.

_Meanwhile with Inuyasha in his room; Author's POV_

'Hm, I have got to figure some way to make Kyo and Rin break up without hurting Rin…hm…' Inuyasha thought, well as you can see clearly, Inuyasha is straining his brain too much.

'I got it!' Inuyasha thought after 5 minutes. Well that was faster than expected don't you think? But let's see if the idea is good.

'I can tell Rin that Kyo is actually a serial killer!' Inuyasha thought with excitement. What a good plan that is-not! Good thing Inuyasha has Kagome or else I don't know where he would be!

'This plan is fail proof!' Inuyasha said with over confidence. Clearly someone needs to deflate his ego.

'And if it does fail, I can frame him by pouring wolf blood over him…hm…who should I use? I know I will use that scrawny wolf, it's payback time!' Inuyasha thought. Well at least he is planning ahead.

Author's Note: I know, short chapter and cliffyish thing, but I have something at the bottom after I reply to my reviewers for the last chapter. sigh. I can tell that the end is coming soon, NOOOOO! I am going to miss writing this. Oh and yeah I think I made Inuyasha a bit too dumb and the pay back to Kouga is if you read 'Came to me in a dream' Kouga was responsible for breaking Inuyasha and Kagome up.

warriormaiden60 Yes, Sesshy is going to be an idiot when it comes to love, but aren't most people? Yes, I might have the demon take over

sfdmoment Yeah, in like chapter 12ish? The first break up it tells you that she can cry at will. Yeah, Kyo might as well dig his own grave of Sesshy has anything to say about it. Well, he left because he doesn't want Kagome to see him comforting people, yes his pride is a big factor in this but eventually he will put that aside. I hope you aren't going to be angry about this cliffy thing.

Divine Rose I had a lot of fun doing the break up scene in Sesshy's POV though I didn't say it in the chapter…Well, as you can see in this chapter Inu's 'evil' scheme is not so evil.

Okay so, after this story I was ether thinking of doing:

Another one-shot song-fic you know with a simple plan song or any other songs that seems to fit

A Sesshy/Rin AU story with Rin being a maid that Sesshy never noticed and love starts to form

This story I'm working on, on paper it's a Inu/Kag Miro/San and Sesshy/Rin AU (sorry, I can't do it separately) it would be under Inu/Kag so it's in the feudal era and Kagome, Sango and Rin lives in Kaede's village and Kagome meets Inuyasha who is in the Takahashi family the most feared family and Miroku who is his best friend. And they all go on a mission to defeat Naraku and eventually Sesshy joins.

So which one do you like? I will put a voting thing on my profile sometime this week. You can vote here or on my profile or both.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_In Inuyasha and Kagome's room with the two; Third person POV_

That night, Kagome noticed the evil smirk on Inuyasha's face and decided to question it.

"Inuyasha, why do you have that evil smirk on?"

"Oh, it's nothing, go back to sleep, you don't want to stress out the baby do you?" Inuyasha dismissed.

"No, but are you sure it's nothing?" Kagome said cautiously.

"Yes." Inuyasha questioned.

'I don't think he found out that Kyo and Rin 'broke up' yet. So he's probably planning something to break them up. Should I tell him? Nah, I'll see how it turns out.' Kagome thought then drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was thinking, 'Hehe, this plan is fail proof! Nothing can stop this. And nothing will ruin my good mood, even Sesshomaru!' and other stuff concerning his 'evil' plan.

_The next day; Kagome's POV_

"Good morning, Kagome how was your sleep today?" mom (A/N she's referring to Izayoi since she's mated to Inuyasha) asked me.

"It was a good sleep but a bad way to be woken up." I told her.

Mom chuckled, "Yeah, morning sickness can be very uncomfortable. Did you wake up Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, I needed someone to hold up my hair. And he 'volunteered'" I said hoping she would get the joke.

"Yes, it can be tiring." Mom commented, "So what would you like for breakfast dear?"

"Hm…pancakes please." I said.

"Hey Kags." Rin said cheerfully, though I knew it was an act to put up a cheerful front trying to cover up the brokenness covering the cheerfulness.

"Hey." I said.

"Did the morning sickness kick in?" she asked.

I groaned, "Ugg, don't remind me please."

"I'll take that as a yes." she said, "So when do the cravings come in?"

"I don't know all I know is that when it happens I'm going to torture Inu." I said.

"Hm, nice idea." she commented.

"Here's your pancakes, dear." Mom said serving me a stack of pancakes.

"Thank you." I replied.

"What do you want for breakfast?" mom asked Rin.

"Um…what do you have?" Rin questioned.

"Well, I have some eggs, pancakes, bacon, toast, fruits, drinks, and um…bagels." mom said.

"I'll have some eggs on two slices of toast, bacon on the side, pancakes, half a bagel with butter and the other half with strawberry jam, milk and cantaloupe if you don't mind." Rin said, this girl can eat as much as an elephant weighs.

"No, I don't mind, though if I didn't know better I think you would be a person with cravings." mom said.

Rin laughed, "I have a big appetite."

Mom went to prepare Rin's breakfast and Inu and Sesshomaru came in.

"Good morning Inuyasha and Sesshy." Rin asked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey, how come she can call you Sesshy and I can't?" Inu complained.

"Because I made it up." Rin said proud of herself.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said? Or confirmed? I don't know.

"See, he said that I was right!" Rin said.

"How, do you know? For all I know he could've just said that it's to annoy me." Inu said.

"Because I can read people." Rin said.

Inu turned to me, "Is this true?"

"Well, yes I'm fine too and a good morning to you too." I said pretending to be annoyed that he didn't greet me.

"Uh…sorry, um...good morning." Inu said, "So is it true?"

I sighed, "Yes."

"Hmp!" Inu said.

"Here's your breakfast, dear." Mom said handing Rin her plate.

"Are you sure you can eat that much?" Inu asked, I scoffed.

"Well, duh! I am a growing person, I need food!" Rin said.

"Okay then can I have your leftovers?" Inu asked.

"Sure." Rin said. I almost laughed, keyword being almost, because I know that the only leftovers Inu will get would be crumbs.

"So, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, what would you two like?" mom asked.

"Ramen!" Inu said.

"How did I not guess?" mom asked herself, "And you Sesshomaru?"

"Hn." he said I wonder what that meant.

"Huh?" mom said well, I guess I'm not the only one that doesn't know.

"He said that he wanted the usual." Rin said while stuffing her egg sandwich down her throat.

"Oh." Mom said then went to prepare the two's request while Sesshomaru was starring at Rin in shock probably wondering how Rin knew.

Mom came back with the food in a tray, containing: Ramen, coffee and plain toast.

"Here you are." mom said.

"Thanks." Inu said then started slurping on his Ramen.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said then started sipping on his coffee, it's hard to believe that they were related other than their appearances.

_After they finished eating_

"So, Rin how's that boyfriend of yours?" Inu asked casually.

I saw Sesshomaru glare at Inu, wow, then this plan is going to work after all.

"Well, um…he broke up with me." Rin said then looked at her hands in her laps.

Inu starred at her with shock and regret, "Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's okay, um…well I'll be going up now, if anyone sees Kohaku tell him I said hi or something." Rin said walking to the stairs.

"Sure." Inu said.

I saw Sesshomaru get up and walk to the stairs.

"Where are you going to?" Inu asked.

"Nowhere that concerns you, but if you must know, then I am going to my room seeing that I am done my food." Sesshomaru answered leaving me and Inu starring at the now gone Sesshomaru. Wow, Rin is good, she is having such an effect on Sesshomaru, usually, he would just walk away not answering Inu's question but if he was in a good mood then he would just say 'It does not concern you, you half-breed' or something along those lines.

"Wow, um…I never thought I would live the day to hear that." Inu said.

"Yeah, Rin is sure having a big effect on him." mom said coming out of nowhere.

"Mom! When did you come in?" Inu asked getting nervous.

"Just when you asked where Sesshomaru is going." mom said.

Inu let out a breath of relief probably thanking the Kamis for saving him from a yelling.

Author's Note: Yay I'm done this chapter, though I don't think I made much progress but that means more chapters! Oh and for the last chapter I forgot to mentions another choice for what story I should do next so here are all the choices:

Another one-shot song-fic you know with a simple plan song or any other songs that seems to fit

A Sesshy/Rin AU story with Rin being a maid that Sesshy never noticed and love starts to form

This story I'm working on, on paper it's a Inu/Kag Miro/San and Sesshy/Rin AU (sorry, I can't do it separately) it would be under Inu/Kag so it's in the feudal era and Kagome, Sango and Rin lives in Kaede's village and Kagome meets Inuyasha who is in the Takahashi family the most feared family and Miroku who is his best friend. And they all go on a mission to defeat Naraku and eventually Sesshy joins.

A sequel to this which would be a Miro/San fic.

So which one do you like? I will put this on my profile for a poll so if you go there I think there is more details. You can vote here or on my profile or both.

Divine Rose Yes, Inu comments, I will make Inu a victim in this though I think I already told you this… Ah Demon time making Sesshomaru watching might be torture for him. Well, I look forward to the Sesshy vs. Sephiroth fight :D


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_With Sesshomaru walking up the stairs_

**This time be prepared to comfort her, not just say what is on the top of your mind!**

Well, it's not my fault.

**Sure it isn't, just remember, if you mess this up, I will take over and you will helplessly watch my every move.**

You will not touch her, furthermore, you will not take over.

The demon smirked **Yeah sure, I guess it's good to give you the benefit of the doubt.**

*growl* You will-

**We are here**

*growl*

Sesshomaru knocked on the door and it was answered by a 'come in'

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Rin asked with her head slightly tilted.

"Um…well you see." Sesshomaru started.

Rin giggled, "Are you here to comfort me again?" Rin asked all too knowingly.

"Well, yeah, as you can see I have no experience at all." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, I think it's sweet that you are trying to comfort me, even when you don't know what to do." Rin said honestly.

"Um…yeah." Sesshomaru said.

"Though I can't believe this is the same person who opened the door on that first day." Rin said teasing him.

"Hmp! Well, that was different." Sesshomaru said.

"I know, you have changed" Rin said saving his pride.

'Thanks to you.' Sesshomaru thought but didn't dare voice it out.

**If you are going to think it, then you should say it!**

'No.' was Sesshomaru's reply.

**You know what? This has gone to long! I am going to take this in my own hands!**

'You wouldn't dare!'

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and he transformed not into his true form but his demon form.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked wanting to know if he was okay.

"**Hn. I am not that imbecile, I am his demon." **The demon stated.

"Oh, okay then." Rin said.

"**Are you afraid of me?"** the demon asked cautiously not wanting to get hurt.

"No, why would I be?" Rin asked.

"**Well, because I can crush you and you might die"** the demon said wanting to make sure that she got it.

"But, you would never do that, you would never hurt me." Rin said.

"**Hn, you are right." **The demon said.

"So, um, what was the real reason Sesshy came up for?" Rin asked.

"**To comfort you."** The demon said.

"But why? Why am I so important?" Rin asked wanting to know more.

"**What makes you think that you are important? Can't he just comfort you?"** the demon asked.

"Well, yes but he wouldn't go and just comfort me, there has to be a reason plus you are getting all defensive and I don't think you would do that for just anyone. So again I ask, why me?" Rin asked.

"**You are too smart for you own good."** The demon commented.

Rin giggled, "I never heard that one before. But are you going to answer my question? I promise I won't laugh or anything."

"**Fine, but you said so. Well, the real reason is because I am your mate and you are mine."** The demon said.

"Oh so does he admit it?" Rin asked.

"**Aren't you surprised? Anything at all?"** the demon questioned.

"No, I already knew he was my soul mate the moment I saw him." Rin explained.

"**Wow, you are good."** The demon praised.

"Thank you." Rin said.

And so, the two chattered away.

Author's Note: Well, I know this is short but I don't feel any spark coming to me…So I decided to end it here. Anyways next chapter I'm thinking of having them go on a date? Or should I just do a time skip to the proposal or just finish this story all together with an eplouge? Suggestions? Oh, and I forgot to mention for my poll, you can vote more than once.

Divine Rose Thank you :D Yes, Inu's 'evil' plan cause it's nowhere near as evil as Naraku's plans. I liked the idea with the demon taking over for a few seconds to scare him but it doesn't fit maybe I could have used it in an earlier chapter. And yes, I loved the Sesshy vs. Sephiroth battle, as I told you in the review.

sfdmoment Ah, morning sickness I would hate to have those. But it about time, though I have to go back and check how far off she is.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_Date with Sesshomaru and Rin; Sesshomaru's POV_

As I drove Rin to my favorite restaurant I think back to when we first got together, it was all thanks to my demon, surprising really, but true. After my demon comforted Rin, we got closer and closer together almost inseparable, she can always read me, and I can always know what she is feeling, I don't know how this works but it does. We somehow ended up going out, that first date, we were just seeing if it would work out but I ended up learning a lot about her and she, I. I learned that her real parents died in a freak accident when she was eight and Inuyasha's mate's aunt and uncle adopted her. I told her that Izayoi isn't my real mother, my dad and my mom had a divorce and I ended up with my dad.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked breaking me from my trance.

"Yes, what is it Rin?" I questioned.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked.

"To my favorite restaurant." I replied.

She rolled her eyes, "I know that, but where exactly?"

"Well, that's for you to find out." I stated.

She pouted, oh how I wish I could kiss her right now- wait, when did I become such a romance? That's my brother's cousin's job! (A/N a.k.a. Miroku).

Rin giggled and I became frustrated, "What are you laughing at?"

"Your face, it looked so funny!" she said between laughs.

"Hn." I said not wanting to let my pride slip.

"Aw, did I hurt your pride Sesshy?" Rin asked knowing I hated that nickname.

"Rin, I believe that we discussed this problem. Do not call me that." I said.

"But Sesshomaru is so long! Plus Sesshy is way better." She tried to reason. I parked the car and went out and opened the door for her. When she saw the restaurant. Her jaw visibly dropped and I smirked.

"Like it?" I asked.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" Rin said while hugging me and giving me a peck on the check. I growled. She skipped to the reception. I followed. The sever showed us to our seats and gave us the menu we ordered food and she left.

"You know, I think I deserve more than a peck don't you think?" I asked.

"You sound, a bit desperate." Rin commented.

I growled, "But, I'll give you one at home." Rin said.

"Hn. Fine." I agreed.

Author's Note: Okay, let me start off by saying that I am so sorry for not updating this chapter yesterday, I had stuff to do, and I know that isn't a good excuse, and to make it worse, this is a very short chapter. Anyways I won't change my updating schedule, I will still update every other day starting tomorrow again. But how did you like it? I have a twist for this I'm thinking 2-3 more chapters, epilogue and the special. Oh, and I almost forgot, my friend, you know the one who wrote the enemy, she finally made an account and she has a story up there, I think it's called 'A change in the well' or something like that, it's not complete, so go check it out, she goes by madin456.

sfdmoment yeah, about that, I'm afraid that I didn't keep track of Kagome's baby plus I forgot to check *laughs sheepishly* Thank you for going to vote and thanks for the 100 chapters thing, but sadly this is going to end in a few chapters *pouts*

CoolCat0720 Aw, thank you :D I did the date thing for you :D

nt1200 I appreciate your review :D

Divine Rose Thank you! Especially for keeping up with this story for so long. I think I will do the maid story since you have been the only one voting *pouts* and as always, I enjoyed your review :D


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: A Misunderstanding

Author's Note: There will be one at the end but I just wanted to say this, I know I said in the second chapter, that Rin would be visiting but I decided to have her stay, so just imagine the word 'visit' is actually 'stay' thank you :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_4 months after chapter 23; Inuyasha's POV_

Hm…I'm hungry for some Ramen…ugg but no one is here to make me some, the butlers and maids are all away because for some strange reason, my dad decided to give them a day off. My mom is out shopping, my dad would not make any, and Sesshomaru would defiantly not, Kagome is pregnant so she's out of the question, and Rin doesn't know where everything is so I have to make it myself! The horror! *mental sigh* well, better get started…

_After the Ramen is done_

Yes! I'm finally done. I admired my work, a bowl of Ramen containing 9 packs. I dug in and then suddenly Rin comes in and says,

"Inuyasha, I'm going home, getting sick of Sesshomaru. Tell the others."

"Mhm." I said while still slurping my Ramen.

_15 minutes later_

"Little brother, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, I still get a little stunned whenever he uses that because before Rin came he always address me while insulting me.

"Um…she left." I said.

"Where to? What did she tell you?" Sesshomaru asked with a tint of worry.

"Um…oh yeah, she came to me and said, I quote, 'Inuyasha, I'm going home, getting sick of Sesshomaru. Tell the others." I replied proudly.

Sesshomaru's face paled, "S-s-she left?"

"Yup…oh wait…shit she left!" I yelled.

Then Kagome came in and Sesshomaru 'calmly' asked, "Where is Rin's home?"

"Um… it's in Kanata (A/N not a real place, and no I am not referring to Canada).

"Okay." Sesshomaru then grabbed his keys and coat and went out the door in a flash.

"What is that all about?" Kagome asked, I decided not to tell since I didn't want her to be stressed out so I said.

"Nothing, but why are you moving around? You are six months! You should be resting!"

"Don't worry I still have two more months to go." She replied calmly (A/N for info of pregnancy go to the author's note at the end)

_With Sesshomaru in the airport_

'Where is Rin? Kami, Rin, I'm sorry if I did something wrong.' Sesshomaru thought then he spotted Rin and grabed her, "Rin?"

Sesshomaru then looked closer at her and relised that she wasn't Rin, he mustered up an apology. He saw her again and turned her around, this time it was Rin, "Rin!"

"Huh? Sesshy? What are you doing here?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru pulled her in a hug which surprised Rin but returned the hug nonetheless. Sesshomaru started mumbling:

I'm so sorry for what I did to get you made

Forgive me?

Is it because I don't pay attention to you more often?

Do you want more money? Flowers?

Over and over again until Rin stopped him, "What are you saying?"

"Well, I didn't see you today, so I asked Inuyasha and he said that you told him that you were going home and you were getting sick of me." Sesshomaru explained.

"No, that's not what I said, here's the story."

*Flashback*

*ring ring*

Rin: Hello?

Rin's mom (RM): Honey?

Rin: Yes?

RM: Do you think that you can come back home? Your dad is sick and could use all the support he can get.

Rin: Of course, give me time to get there.

RM: Okay, I'm sorry if I cut any plans.

Rin: It's okay.

RM: Thank you honey, bye.

Rin: bye.

*Tone*

Rin packed all her stuff and saw Inuyasha in the kitchen and said,

Rin: Inuyasha, I'm going home, my dad is sick and I'll probably be gone for a couple of days. Tell Sesshomaru for me please, oh and tell the others too. (A/N underline is for what Inuyasha heard)

*Flashback ends*

"And that's what happened." Rin said.

"Really?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Mhm." Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru let out a breath, "Thank goodness, now I have to kill Inuyasha."

"What? No, he's a very good person and don't you think that Kagome would be sad if you killed her mate making her raise her kids alone? Plus if she's sad I would be too." Rin reasoned.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Fine."

"Yay. When you were hugging me you were saying stuff." Sesshomaru started blushing, "Well, to start off, I wouldn't want more money, flowers or any of that stuff, you is enough, I didn't go out with you for your status. And you give me lots of attention, you shower me with love which I am grateful for." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru sneaked a smile, "I guess I wasn't thinking when I said that, was I?"

"I guess not." Rin teased, "Now I really, need to go, I'll see you when I come back right?"

"Yeah, bye." Sesshomaru said.

Author's Note: Done! I'm so sorry! I thought I put this chapter up yesterday. I apologize to all my faitfull readers. Anyways, did you like it? Oh and about the pregnancy thing, okay so humans children would take 9 months, hanyou (half-demon) and hanpa (less then ½ of the bloodline is demon) children would take 8 months, and demon children would take 6 months sorry, for the inconvenice but that will apply for all my stories.

nt1200 Aw…thanks :D

Divine Rose Thanks for understanding, I will be sad when this is over too D:

CoolCat0720 Yes, dudes and their wanting…thanks for reviewing :D


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co._

_2 months later in a hospital with the Takahashi family and Rin_

In a room, you can hear a cry of a baby and 5 people surrounding a bed occupied by a baby and its mother.

"Aw…it's so cute." Rin said.

"Yes, yes it is." Sesshomaru seconded.

"Inuyasha, do you want to hold him?" Kagome asked.

"Um…but I don't know how." Inuyasha said sheepishly.

Inutashio laughed, "I didn't either son, but it just came naturally."

"Okay." Inuyasha said then took the baby in his arms and started to rock it but all of a sudden, the baby pulled on one of his dog ears, "Gah!"

Everyone laughed and Rin looked up at Sesshomaru who had his arms wrapped around hers and saw him actually laughing she then said, "You know Sesshy, I think that that's the first time I have seen you laugh."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Much less smile."

A glare was sent Inuyasha's way.

_A few minutes later with the boys in the hallway_

"So, when are you going to propose to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I'm not sure, what if she rejects me?" Sesshomaru asked nervously.

"Keh, like she could reject you, she adores you. No way would you get turned down. I mean I had the guts to ask Kagome do you know how hard that was?" Inuyasha asked.

"Um…no?" Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha sighed in defeat, "Fine, just do whatever you want, but I don't see what she sees in you."

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a heated glare, "Hn."

"Why, thank you, I think I'm awesome as well."

Suddenly Rin came up, hugged Sesshomaru and said, "He said that you were a pest."

"Uh…Rin, how much of that conversation did you hear?" Inuyasha asked.

"I heard everything from when you said 'Whatever you want, but I don't see what she sees in you.' Why do you ask?" Rin said.

"Oh, well I'm sure Sesshomaru can answer that for you." Inuyasha smirked.

*glare*

Rin looked at Sesshomaru, "What is it?"

"Uh…well…um…ah…" Sesshomaru stuttered.

"Go, on, we are waiting, 'Sesshy'." Inuyasha mocked, clearly having fun with this.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru yelled at Inuyasha then turned to Rin, "Well, um…Rin willyoumarrymeandbecomemymate?" Sesshomaru asked in one breath.

Rin's eyes widened and she stood there shocked; sure she saw this coming, but here of all places?

Sesshomaru's eyes saddened, "Oh, I see, well I'm sorry if you-

Sesshomaru was cut off by Rin's mouth against his, "I would love to."

Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arms around Rin. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was slowly backing away from the scene while in his head, he just wanted to run away screaming 'Ah! Sesshomaru is getting married, the world must be ending!' but he knew better. While that was happening, Kagome saw the whole thing and mentally congratulated herself for pairing the best couple ever. And Inutashio was silently patting his back for being responsible for raising the son and Izayoi was thinking of getting a second grandchild very soon.

Author's Note: I'm finally done! Well, sorry for posting this so late D: But I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know if I am doing the 'special' but I would like to take up this space by saying, thank you to all my reviewers (feedback below) and I know I haven't said anything about all the others who had help me make this story, so I would like to thank all the people who added this story in their favorites, put this story on story alert, put me on author alert and put me as one of their favorite authors, I thank you all!

nt1200 I know very un-Sesshomaru like, but I think it fit. Thanks for the rating :D

sfdmoment Oh, yeah well, you can use your imagination if you want Rin to give him a kiss or not. Well, Sesshy didn't go with Rin because it was a bit last minute and it was about Rin's family. Well…I hope this stops your pouting! Anyways, I can't believe that you haven't updated your story in a while!

CoolCat0720 Ha-ha thank you :D

Divine Rose Yes, Inuyasha as you can see, is very lazy and not very bright either…Oh, and about the part where he grabbed the wrong person, haven't you ever noticed, when someone is in a rush to find someone, they always get the wrong person first? As always, loved your chapter :D Oh and the hiding thing was funny (from your reply)


End file.
